Phantom Chronicles
by Guardian Boreal
Summary: Four heroes. Four stories. One goal: begin again and thrive. DxE and others pairing to be decided.
1. Danny's Story ch1

**Okay, this came to me randomly.**

Phantom Chronicles

Danny's Story

Chapter 1: A Phantom to rebuild

In the depths of the Ghost Zone, where spirits of the deceased reside, a lone boy sat on a barren island. His hair was snow white and his eyes bright ecto-green but also puffy from crying. His HAZMAT suit was torn up and worn and he was burned, scorch marks adorning his pale body.

Danny Phantom sat there and mused with a hint of annoyance, "Well Danny…it's over. They rejected you. They forced you here. Hopefully the others are okay…but…" he soon heard a heavenly strum of a guitar erupt and he looked behind him to see Ember McLain flying towards him with a super worried expression on her face. He tried to stand but failed and she managed to catch him, "Whoa there, Babypop! Don't strain yourself!" Danny smirked at the rocker, "I-I'm fine, Em. Nothing I can't handle." Ember glared, "Bullshit. You're coming with me back to my realm, mister. The others are there too." She looked around and said, "This is gonna be your new pad later?" Danny nodded, "Yeah, it's big enough. But I'll fix it up later. Too tired." Ember laughed, "Okay then, hold tight." They vanished in a whirlwind of flames and reappeared in Ember's realm. A goth girl and a black techno nerd spotted the duo and sprang up from the couch "Danny!" they helped him to the couch and a brunette female came out of a nearby guest room with medical supplies, "Alright, let's see those injuries. Hey, stay still!" she barked as she applied alcohol to his wounds.

Ember rolled her eyes and looked around before she asked the brunette, "Where's your brother?" the girl didn't look to her and said, "Getting Danny's stuff. Hopefully, he won't be too long."

This made Ember raise an eyebrow, "Alone? You think Kyle can handle that?" the goth looked to Ember, "Kitty and Johnny are going to meet up with him and bring him here. He'll be fine right, Kylie?" Kylie nodded while continuing to patch Danny up.

Kylie looked at his back and cringed, "Ooooooh, that's gonna need something a little more powerful…hold still…this might sting." Her yellow eyes began to glow and her hands charged with energy. Upon them becoming pure white she quickly slammed them onto his back while the techno nerd and goth held him while he yelled in pain.

As he began to glow white he sighed in relief as his burns, wounds, and scarring healed quickly. As the pain faded Phantom turned back into Fenton and Kylie collapsed breathing heavily. Ember panicked and rushed to her friend, "Kai-Kai! You okay?!" Kylie smiled weakly, "Over-did that…worth it." She proceeded to fall asleep and the goth laughed. Ember glared at her, "Not cool Sam! She scared me!" Sam said between laughs, "S-Sorry! Just too…. funny!" Danny face-palmed as did the techno nerd. Danny turned to his nerdy friend, "Tucker, take her to the guest room." Tucker nodded and got up. He slung her over his shoulder and thought aloud, "Man, using Star Energy must take a lot out of you…" he proceeded to take her down the nearby hall.

After Sam calmed down, she looked at Danny with a concerned look but reassured him, "You still have us, Danny. We'll get through this." Ember sat on the other side of the halfa and nodded, "She's right. We'll do our best to help you. Just like you helped us when we needed it." Danny smiled sadly and hugged both of them and they held him tight.

Soon, a knock was heard at Ember's door and she pulled away to answer it. Upon opening the door, a brunette boy who looked like Kylie walked in with a few bags. Behind him was a ghostly biker with bleach blonde hair and red eyes wearing a dirty jacket, a pair of brown slacks and work boots. He carried a few bags as well. Then a girl with green curly hair, red jacket, red scarf, fishnet stockings under a short skirt. She was carrying a small bag and looking smug. A blonde female with ice blue eyes came wearing a white t-shirt, blue coat, and blue jeans. She put a hover board that looked like you'd have to kneel on it to ride over near a random wall. Finally, a blonde male with brown eyes walked in and he looked built like a jock. He was carrying a few bags and set them down with the others near a wall.

Ember looked at the amount, "What did you grab his whole room?" she joked and the brunette rolled his eyes. He said with a sigh, "Well, I have good news, pretty sweet news, fucking awesome news, bad news, 'Oh for God's sake' news, worse news and some 'Wtf?!' news. Which do ya'll wanna hear first?"

Danny spoke, "Bad news, I wanna get that outta the way." The brunette nodded, "well, it seems the GiW are now in major control of the city. Vlad and Mom are doing their best to boot them out, but not much luck so far."

Sam asked, "Worse news?"

"They're trying to bust through the portal but I stopped that and managed to disable the portals permanently. Even Vlad's local portal leaving Wisconsin the only option for him and Mom to bail if it gets bad and then they'll disable that too. But they're having Maddie and Jack reactivate it. Don't know how long till they make it work…"

Ember's turn, "Wtf news."

He laughed, "Turns out the GiW can't even catch three humans with all their high-tech gear! Star, Dash and I basically outsped them. Pretty hilarious right, guys?" the two blondes nodded and Dash smirked, "They tried road blocking us and redirecting us but they got nothing on us!" Star elbowed him, "Don't get too cocky! You know we almost got caught and barely beat that mech! But yeah, they failed to catch Team Regeki." Danny managed a chuckle and asked, "The 'Oh for God's sake' news?"

Star looked down, "Jack and Maddie have Jazz under lockdown since she knew about this and before she was confined she managed to tell me, 'I'll get out, don't worry. They won't know what hit them.'" Danny shook his head, "Typical Jazz… okay. So… good news." Kyle beamed, "Before I say it: Vlad and Mom said if they bail Amity, they'll snag Jazz and bring her here."

Danny nodded with a smile, "Go on." Kyle was still beaming, "You're gonna love this. Guess what I managed to do." Danny looked confused and cocked his head. Kyle's smile faded and he gave a look that said, 'Really?'

He sighed and pulled out a keychain and Danny's eyes widened, it was in the shape of a guitar with a mic. Kyle handed it to him and Danny charged it with energy forming it into a guitar with black and white flames and he now wore a headset with his emblem on in.

Danny began to play a small guitar riff. Kyle noticed it was 'Reach out to the truth' from Persona 4 and rolled his eyes. When Danny finished he made the guitar and head-set vanish and pocketed the keychain. Everyone clapped and he smirked, "Thanks GB. What's the pretty sweet news?" Star began to smile and went to rummage through one of the bags and pulled out a leather bound book with a shooting star on it. Danny sighed in relief and pocketed the book, "Okay, that's my journal, thanks guys. Did you look inside?" he asked in worry. They shook their heads and Star said, "Once I saw, property of Danny Fenton on the inside, I closed it and put it in the bag." Danny let out another sigh of relief and Kyle moved closer to him and whispered, "I already knew you like Em anyway. Too fucking obvious." Danny blushed beet-red and Kyle laughed at his friend's embarrassment. Dash rolled his eyes and said, "The best news is that we managed to trash a majority of vehicles, weapons, and lab equipment that belong to the Fentons and GiW. They'll be scrambling to rebuild them. We have a good amount of time before they finish and even if they finish the portal they'll have a hard time navigating."

Danny closed his eyes and stood there thinking. After 5 minutes he looked at everyone and said in a firm tone, "Okay, so this is our plan…"

5 days later, Danny, Kyle, Kylie, and Ember stood before Clockwork, who looked at them with an amused look as he sat in a chair. He then stood up and said as he shifted from old man to child, "Danny Phantom, Leader of Team Phantom and future Ghost King." Danny nodded in acknowledgement. "Kyle Steele, Leader of Team Regeki and Head of the Royal Guard." Kyle nodded with a determined look in his eyes. "Kylie Steele, Leader of Team Tenkai, Royal Advisor and Counselor to his Majesty." Kylie nodded with a look similar to her twin brother on her face. "Emilia McLain, Leader of Team Flame and Master of Fire." Ember nodded with a smirk. Clockwork pulled out a crown and a ring. Danny approached Clockwork and received said items. As he placed the crown on his head he felt power surge through him. Once the ring was placed on his finger the power stabilized and he kneeled before Clockwork.

He held his staff near Danny's shoulders and said, "By the power invested in me by the Ancients and as the result of your victory against Pariah Dark, who fell to your combined might and you being the one to seal him away. I, Clockwork the Keeper of Time, hereby crown you: Daniel Phantom as King of the Ghost Zone." Danny rose and said with a new fire in his eyes, "My friends and I shall not let you down."

The other three cheered and soon a new age would be ushered in.

**Now, for some details that don't need to be written in story format.**

**Team Phantom:**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom – Leader and Ghost King**

**Samantha Manson – Combat Specialist**

**Tucker Foley – Lead Technician and Tactician.**

**Jasmine Fenton – Lead Medic and Director of Psychology.**

**Team Regeki:**

**Kyle Steele – Leader, Captain of the Royal Guard and Lead Detective of the Regeki Agency. **_**Kylie's twin brother.**_

**Estelle Aster – Weapons Specialist and General of the Royal Air Force**

**Dash Baxter – Demolition Expert and 1****st**** Lieutenant of the Regeki Agency**

**Tanya "Luna" Steele – Head Nurse and Director of Medicine. **_**Kyle and Kylie's mother and Vlad's wife.**_

**Team Flame:**

**Emilia "Ember" McLain – Leader, Master of Fire*, and Royal Songstress.**

_***Master of Fire – A title given to those who have proven absolute mastery over their elemental core. In this case, Ember has a Fire Core. Danny has not attained his Mastery title.**_

**Katherine "Kitty" Smith – Master Seamstress.**

**John "Johnny 13" Harvey – Master Mechanic.**

**Technus – Master of Technology and Electricity.**

**Team Tenkai:**

_**I'm going to be honest this one was hard to figure out who would be members after Kylie.**_

**Kylie Steele – Leader, Royal Advisor, Conselor, and Head Archivist of the Royal Library. **_**Kyle's twin sister.**_

**Valerie "Red Huntress" Grey – Master Marksman and Spy/ Informant of the Regeki Agency**

**Vladimir "Alucard" Masters/Plasmius – Head of D.A.L.V. Industries and Lead Scientist. **_**Tanya's husband and the twins step-father.**_

**Skulker – Royal Hunter and Bounty Hunter of the Regeki Agency.**

**Author's corner:**

**NOW! Let me be clear here much like at the end of New Phantom New Zen: this is not a self-insert story. James Steele only acts as an actual observer of the multiverse I make and fun fact: the Observants are his underlings but is always annoyed by their foolishness. Also, he is an OC not me putting myself in. Much like Kyle, Kylie and Tanya are OCs.**

**This is also not an extension of the NPNZ universe, but a different one James also surveys from Limbosys. And if you're worried the twins might become all powerful like their father, don't be. Their combined power at maximum will amount to 1/5 of his maximum. Obviously, he will stay and observe in Limbosys and will not interfere unless he absolutely has to. **

**For those wondering about the NPNZ universe that's going to be on hold for it's next story and it was mainly an experiment and I learned a bit from it.**

**Also, writing for a female Danny is NOT easy for me, so that's another factor. So, don't expect many genderbent stories.**

**If you're wondering why I won't write for a female Danny but am willing to have female OC's and writing for them: both are a clean slate and Kylie is easier due to being a twin.**

**So, look forward to the next chapter. This story is also another experiment like NPNZ but I'm feeling much more inspired for this one. And I apologize for all the Sonic references but I like them. However, I won't be using that much in such a short amount of time again, that was a mistake.**

**Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Plus, I'll have a poll on my page and you can choose which story chapter I do next.**

**Options:**

**Danny's Story Chapter 2**

**Kyle's Story Chapter 1**

**Kylie's Story Chapter 1**

**Ember's Story Chapter 1**

**A small flashback chapter. (PM me about which one you want after you voted.)**

**Note that each flashback story will explain certain things that aren't explained and I'll happily make a chapter for that.**

**See ya!**

**~Guardian Boreal**


	2. Kyle's Story ch1

**Here we go!**

Phantom Chronicles

Kyle's Story

Chapter 1: Escape from the city

"Wait, what do you mean we gotta head back?" a brunette teen with yellow eyes said annoyed into his phone while standing on a beach. He wore a blue shirt, cargo shorts, brown leather sandals and black shades and his face looked annoyed until he heard the reason, "Oh that changes things! I'll tell her," he looked to the girl that looked like a female version of him and wore a blue bikini and black shades, "Sis, Danny needs our help. It seems that some info has been compromised…" she looked at her twin with a worried expression, "Tell them we'll be there soon!"

The boy nodded and said, "We're on our way. Thankfully we didn't unpack yet."

He put away his phone and looked to his sister with a sad look, "Guess we gotta hold off the vacation, Kylie?" she nodded sadly, "Yeah, but Danny's worth it. C'mon Kyle, let's rock." The two packed their belongings up and soon took a flight to Amity. Upon arriving however, things went south quick.

"Hey! What the hell?! Why are you…" Kyle struggled as he was being carted off. He yelled at Kylie who was being cornered, "I'll find a way outta this! Take the bike and drive!" she looked worried but pulled out a device. It looked like a rod but was hot pink. She dashed past the soldiers and she was soon driving off on a motorcycle that appeared from nowhere. Kyle was thrown into a truck after being cuffed. He growled at his captors, "What's your deal!?" the soldiers were quiet and the truck began to drive off.

A soldier talked into a communicator, "This is GiW-092, we have one of the two suspects on board. He's secure and…" a foot met his face and soon Kyle was free of his cuffs. He began to land kicks on all the soldiers and knock all of them out save for the driver. The driver couldn't stop now and merely yelled, "What are you doing?! Get that punk!"

Kyle punched a hole in the roof and climbed out before peeling a piece of metal off the roof. It had the GiW logo, much like the Ghostbusters logo but all white, and Kyle rolled his eyes, "Talk about a rude arrival. No ride home? I'm outta here! Besides, I like running better." He placed his feet on the piece of metal, logo face down, and proceeded to slide off the roof and slide down the street. "Yeah!"

Meanwhile, a man saw this from afar and he stroked his silver goatee while laughing, "That is the best display of disrespect I've seen that boy do. He takes after his father alright." A black ring formed around him and split changing his black suit into a white and black jumpsuit, his silver hair turned jet black and in a style that would make one think 'Dracula', his brown eyes went pure crimson and his skin turned a light green. He then pulled out a photo and smiled, "I'm doing my best, buddy. I really am." It showed him when he was a teen smiling with his arms folded, a brunette girl with sapphire eyes throwing a piece sign and standing next to him with a beaming smile. A brunette boy with gold eyes, his mouth in a cocky smirk with his back to the camera but his face showing with a thumbs up being shown over his shoulder. And lastly, a girl with slightly dark skin, green eyes and curly hair and wore a gentle and happy smile as she stood facing the camera and stood right in front of the golden eyed boy and if you looked hard enough, it looked like the hands that weren't holding a sign were folded together and the man laughed.

"You two were so perfect together…but I hope you're watching us. I will do my best, you'll see!"

He then pocketed the photo and pulled another and narrowed his eyes, it was him now a few years older and in college. He was smiling and next to him was a big oaf with black hair and a petite woman with red hair. He gritted his teeth, "I will never forgive them for what they have done! But, I've been idle for too long…I have to help my little badgers!" he pocketed the photo and flew off at high speeds towards the next town over, his home.

Kyle continued to slide down the street at a good speed, approximately 65 mph, and soon noticed white and black mechs drop from the sky. He smirked and dodged each laser blast from them by swerving left and right. He then jumped off the metal sheet and as it crashed into the line of mechs, he landed on his feet behind them. He then began to run at 55 mph, this was to allow easier evasion, and began to perform homing kicks at each mech as he passed them, blowing them up.

He then saw three white drones come at him and he jumped up to their level. He pulled out a hand blaster, which covered his hand and looked like a cannon barrel, and proceeded to blast the three to bits before landing and continue running.

'Man, these guys are serious. I have to get to Amity Park!' he thought as he continued to dodge attacks. He then came across a blocked off intersection. He skidded to a halt and a giant man-powered mech dropped from the sky. The boy narrowed his eyes and said, "Finally, decided to fight me, huh? Okay, bring it on!"

The pilot said nothing and began to shoot at the boy who dodged with impeccable timing but soon was followed up with a missile strike, which he dodged less easily. Kyle pointed his blaster and shot an energy blast at the cockpit. It seemed to do a lot of damage to the circuits much to Kyle's surprise. The pilot shot more missiles at him and Kyle was hit by one but survived the attack with minor scrapes. The pilot's eyes widened under his visor and thought, 'What is this kid?! He took that thing point blank!'

Kyle scowled and began to charge energy into his blaster and once he released it, a giant beam of energy was shot at the cockpit causing a massive explosion. The pilot ejected in time and ran away once he was safe, "This is G-Mech 'Walker 1', he's too strong!" he said into his communicator as he ran off.

Kyle smirked and waved, "Hey guy, take care." Something caught his eye as he was about to run off. A glint of light shined from the machine. Kyle walked up to the busted mech and grabbed the shiny object. It was a blue crystal in the shape of an emerald, but was more clear blue than deep cerulean. Kyle knew what this was however and frowned, "A Soul Core…they're using these to power their machines…but…how?" he pocketed the crystal and looked up at a nearby rooftop and was shocked, "What!?"

He had white flaming hair, pale blue skin, wore a white jumpsuit, looked shorter and younger than his old form and his eyes were blood red. He smirked with a fanged smile and Kyle glared and growled, "How did you escape?!" the man laughed and warped near the boy and said, "You thought that thermos could hold me forever? You don't realize who I am, do you?" the boy continued to glare and the man grinned evily, "I am Dan Phantom, the ultimate ghost. But I have no time to deal with you however, as much as I'd like you dead, I cannot afford that now." He jumped away from the boy and smiled, "Farewell, Kyle Steele!" in a flash of light, Dan vanished and Kyle sighed, "Oh man, this isn't good." He soon heard sirens and panicked, "No time for thinking, time for running!"

He dashed off and leaped over the roadblocks while flipping off nearby soldiers.

'He's lucky I can't tell Danny…but, I have more pressing matters than him. I have to talk to Clockwork soon!' he thought annoyed at the return of this jerk.

'Dan Phantom, the ultimate ghost and my ultimate enemy. A full ghost from a destroyed future and one of the strongest ghosts I have caught... but now, one I have to catch again! I will beat you Dan… but not today.' He thought as he made it out of the city and on route to Amity Park.

He soon heard a whistle and he looked to his left and saw a blonde girl riding a hovercraft with a smile, "Hey, Kyle!" he smiled, "Yo, Star! Long time, no see!" she looked apologetic, "Sorry to drag you from you're vacation…" Kyle waved it off, "It's all good. Gimme the full details."

Star gave a sad look and said, "His parents rejected him and he managed to fly off before he was killed. Now the GiW are in the process of taking over the town. We gotta get our stuff to move out fast!" Kyle nodded and said, "Where's Dash?"

"Right here." A blonde jock riding a red hover bike drove up beside his friend. He handed Kyle a piece of paper.

He opened it and swore he could hear the senders voice;

Guess what, Team Regeki?

I finally have the ultimate weapon to destroy the Ghost Zone! This is my letter to let you know you can't stop me this time! You can try but you shall fail.

Sincerely,

Johnathan Blanc

Director of the Guys in White

Kyle crumpled up the letter and chuckled, "Sound like an invitation to party!" Star asked with amusement, "Wanna crash it?" Dash huffed with a smile, "No worries, we got this one."

Kyle looked at him and said with a cocky smile, "What, think I'd miss this? Time to burst that Whitehead wide open! Whoo, let's party!" the three friends then kicked it into overdrive and rushed ahead.

**Ok, so…this chapter was a little tricky and yes, I used like 2 Sonic games as references but it felt right. Either way, looks like Kyle is in for a bad time.**

**Side note: I'm a guy who doesn't do movies, but the new Sonic movie, is one I'm actually gonna watch it once it hits digital. I don't do theaters.**

**Anyway, the poll is going down due to it simply being easier to put out chapters in a pattern.**

**And yes, after each hero has a chapter, a flashback chapter shall be uploaded. And each set of chapter will be randomized.**

**Ex. (Not actual order)**

**Danny's Story ch1**

**Kyle's Story ch1**

**Ember's Story ch1**

**Kylie's Story ch1**

**Flashback #1**

**Kyle's Story ch2**

**Ember's Story ch2**

**Danny's Story ch2**

**Kylie's Story ch2**

**Flashback #2**

**Ember's Story ch3**

**Kylie's Story ch3**

**Danny's Story ch3**

**Kyle's Story ch3**

**Flashback #3**

**And you get the idea.**

**Also, if I'm feeling it, I might put flashback chapters back to back.**

**Either way, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**~Guardian Boreal**


End file.
